Current state of the art vacuum boring and mud recovery systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,584 by the present inventor, have a vacuum container having a vacuum capable of boring and mud recovery and provide simultaneously, vacuum fill, store and dispense. However problems arise from the horizontally mounted debris tank when trying to dispose of the debris.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a vacuum boring and mud recovery container having a fixed slope to allow a greater percentage of fill of the debris tank before the debris full level reaches the vacuum cut off valve, provides compact size, concentrated weight, efficient plumbing and debris to be emptied from the vacuum container by gravity when the access door is opened.